Implantable cardiac devices are well known in the art. They may take the form of implantable defibrillators or cardioverters which treat accelerated rhythms of the heart such as fibrillation or implantable pacemakers which maintain the heart rate above a prescribed limit, such as, for example, to treat a bradycardia. Implantable cardiac devices are also known which incorporate both a pacemaker and a defibrillator.
A pacemaker may be considered as a pacing system. The pacing system is comprised of two major components. One component is a pulse generator which generates the pacing stimulation pulses and includes the electronic circuitry and the power cell or battery. The other component is the lead, or leads, having electrodes which electrically couple the pacemaker to the heart. A lead may provide both unipolar and bipolar pacing polarity electrode configurations. In unipolar pacing, the pacing stimulation pulses are applied between a single electrode carried by the lead, in electrical contact with the desired heart chamber, and the pulse generator case. The electrode serves as the cathode (negative pole) and the case serves as the anode (positive pole). In bipolar pacing, the pacing stimulation pulses are applied between a pair of closely spaced electrodes carried by the lead, in electrical contact with the desired heart chamber, one electrode serving as the anode and the other electrode serving as the cathode.
Pacemakers deliver pacing pulses to the heart to cause the stimulated heart chamber to contract when the patient's own intrinsic rhythm fails. To this end, pacemakers include sensing circuits that sense cardiac activity for the detection of intrinsic cardiac events such as intrinsic atrial events (P waves) and intrinsic ventricular events (R waves). By monitoring such P waves and/or R waves, the pacemaker circuits are able to determine the intrinsic rhythm of the heart and provide stimulation pacing pulses that force atrial and/or ventricular depolarizations at appropriate times in the cardiac cycle when required to help stabilize the electrical rhythm of the heart.
Pacemakers are described as single-chamber or dual-chamber systems. A single-chamber system stimulates and senses in one chamber of the heart (atrium or ventricle). A dual-chamber system stimulates and/or senses in both chambers of the heart (atrium and ventricle). Dual-chamber systems may typically be programmed to operate in either a dual-chamber mode or a single-chamber mode.
Traditionally, therapy delivery had been limited to the venous, or right side of the heart. The reason for this is that implanted electrodes can cause blood clot formation in some patients. If a blood clot were released arterially from the left heart, as for example the left ventricle, it could pass directly to the brain potentially resulting in a paralyzing or fatal stroke. However, a blood clot released from the right heart, as from the right ventricle, would pass into the lungs where the filtering action of the lungs would prevent a fatal or debilitating embolism in the brain.
Recently, new lead structures and methods have been proposed and even practiced for delivering cardiac rhythm management therapy to the left heart. These lead structures and methods avoid direct electrode placement within the left atrium and left ventricle of the heart by lead implantation within the coronary sinus region of the heart. As used herein, the phrase “coronary sinus region” refers to the vasculature of the left ventricle, including any portions of the coronary sinus, great cardiac vein, left marginal vein, left posterior ventricular vein, middle cardiac vein, and/or small cardiac vein or any other cardiac vein accessible by the coronary sinus.
It has been demonstrated that electrodes placed in the coronary sinus region of the heart may be used for left atrial pacing, left ventricular pacing, or cardioversion and defibrillation. These advancements enable implantable cardiac stimulation devices to address the needs of a patient population with left ventricular dysfunction and/or congestive heart failure which would benefit from left heart side pacing, either alone or in conjunction with right heart side pacing (bi-chamber pacing), and/or defibrillation.
Congestive heart failure (CHF) is a debilitating, end-stage disease in which abnormal function of the heart leads to inadequate blood flow to fulfill the needs of the body's tissues. Typically, the heart loses propulsive power because the cardiac muscle loses capacity to stretch and contract. Often, the ventricles do not adequately fill with blood between heartbeats and the valves regulating blood flow may become leaky, allowing regurgitation or backflow of blood. The impairment of arterial circulation deprives vital organs of oxygen and nutrients. Fatigue, weakness, and inability to carry out daily tasks may result.
Not all CHF patients suffer debilitating symptoms immediately. Some may live actively for years. Yet, with few exceptions, the disease is relentlessly progressive.
As CHF progresses, it tends to become increasingly difficult to manage. Even the compensatory responses it triggers in the body may themselves eventually complicate the clinical prognosis. For example, when the heart attempts to compensate for reduced cardiac output, it adds muscle causing the ventricles to grow in volume in an affempt to pump more blood with each heartbeat. This places a still higher demand on the heart's oxygen supply. If the oxygen supply falls short of the growing demand, as it often does, further injury to the heart may result. The additional muscle mass may also stiffen the heart walls to hamper rather than assist in providing cardiac output.
Current standard treatment for heart failure is typically centered around medical treatment using ACE inhibitors, diuretics, and digitalis. It has also been demonstrated that aerobic exercise may improve exercise tolerance, improve quality of life, and decrease symptoms. Only an option in 1 out of 200 cases, heart transplantation is also available. Other cardiac surgery is also indicated for only a small percentage of patients with particular etiologies. Although advances in pharmacological therapy have significantly improved the survival rate and quality of life of patients, patients who are refractory to drug therapy, have a poor prognosis and limited exercise tolerance. Cardiac pacing has been proposed as a new primary treatment for patients with drug-refractory CHF.
In patients with heart failure, the heart has often remodeled due to the disease, such that there is increased fibrosis between myocardial cells, a lengthening of the cells, varying degrees of hypertrophy and dilation, and up- and down-regulation of various receptors that affect ionic balance, AP conduction, and contraction. These variations in the CHF substrates often result in conduction abnormalities that may further worsen the heart's contraction synchrony.
Biventricular pacing has been proposed as a therapy for patients with congestive heart failure. It has been found that pacing both ventricles nearly simultaneously improves the contraction and synchronization of the left ventricle to improve performance of the heart. Unfortunately, a CHF patient with severe infarcts and conduction abnormalities will still not regain normal electrical activation sequence. The present invention provides a further form of pacing the heart of patients with CHF. The improved pacing restores normal activation sequencing for those CHF patients who have severe infarcts and conduction abnormalities.